1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radial compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 10 2009 019 061 A1 the fundamental construction of a radial compressor having multiple compressor stages is known. Each compressor stage comprises an impeller with multiple moving blades on the rotor side arranged in a flow channel of the respective compressor stage, wherein the flow channel of the respective compressor stage is bounded by a hub contour and a housing contour or cover disc contour, and wherein each moving blade has a flow inlet edge and a flow outlet edge. According to the prior art, the hub contour of the respective flow channel of each compressor stage is continuously curved concavely and the housing contour or the cover disc contour of the respective flow channel of each compressor stage continuously curved convexly.